The Story of Chryzen
by ChryzenGoddess
Summary: Chryzen is a goddess, the first actually. She is being abused by her father who is being cheered on by her mother. Can she escape and what happens during her attempts? Not sure yet. Need reviews first.
1. Chapter 1

Hello reader. I am Chryzen. I am a goddess. This is in no way anything like my real life. This story contains mentions of rape and abuse. There is no explicit content. This is extremely suggestive towards sex. Don't worry that comes later. This is my first fanfiction. It will end up a Heroes of olympus fiction eventually. But, it will take a while. I have no set time for updating I will attempt to every other day. Probably won't work. This is my first fiction. NO FLAMES ONLY CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM. Thank you, now enjoy.

The Story of Chryzen

(AN: I refuse to indent.) Some day somewhere not important enough for anyone to remember, a baby was born. But this was no ordinary baby. Oh no, this baby would undergo a series of events that will amaze you to no end. Not that you care, well, you probably do since you're reading this. BACK TO THE BABY. Daughter of Rhea and Kronos. Translucent daughter of Rhea and Kronos. Yeah, pretty much see through. "What's wrong with her?", Kronos bellowed. "I dunno!", Rhea yelled back. "Turn into a boy!", she yelled smacking the baby upside the head. It cried. "May I suggest NOT being abusive?", Gaea asked. "NO!", the couple yelled in unison. "Don't you yell at me I'm your mother.", Gaea snapped. AN: Should I continue? I don't want to waste my time on something no one will read. If I get five positive reviews I'm putting it up. PEOPLE WITHOUT ACCOUNTS CAN REVIEW AS WELL!


	2. Chapter 2

Well, I only goi one review but I'm posting anyways. I honestly have nothing better to do at 9 PM. Again, meant ions of rape and abuse. ENJOY!

The Story of Chryzen

"No seriously, what's wrong with her?", Kronos said in a much quieter voice. He was afraid of his mom after all. She could bury him alive.

"We'll if you must know I'm the first ever goddess. I'm still working out the kinks.", the baby said. Everyone gaped.

"Close your mouth you might catch flies. That's going to be a popular phrase in a few years.", she said again.

"Stop being so amazed. I can read your minds. No, Rhea doesn't think that's a good name. I have no interest in being named after genitalia.", she said.

"You know what smart€£¥. Your name is Chryzen. It means ?!*$ up in Ancient Greek. Because that's what you are.", Kronos said.

"Technically I'm an experiment but alright.", Chryzen said.

*_Awkward silence_*

"Come here Chryzen let's have some father daughter bonding time"

"Well alright then what are we do- oh. Bonding. Got it. I'm still covered in blood a little more can't hurt. Actually it can but you catch my drift."

So, my one review was very special it is my first one ever. And bonding means rape. Let us hope she turns out ok. And the chapters will get far longer once I get the gist of it. her name doesn't really mean fup in greek. I made it up by twisting my own name. Also, this is going to have a lot of chapters and quite a few sequels. I'm writing a series online. And it was only one day instead of two. I really only expect for like 5 people to read this.


	3. Chapter 3

So I have received more reviews and really couldn't wait to write a new chapter. Just remember, this is my first fanfic. I don't know anything. And I took into account some of your suggestions. So, here it is.

"I hope you learned your lesson.", Kronos said as he, er, _exited _Chryzen. She just sobbed. Kronos exited. Her room. It was designed for a boy, but, a room is a room. Besides she can change its appearance with a snap of her fingers.

"20 years,", she murmured,"20 years".

You see, Chryzen is more special than she was portrayed to be. Chryzen had the power of control. Like, telekinesis. So, she was really powerful. So, she can also create a tear in the space time continuance. So, she could see the future. And present. And she could see in the future that eventually she would see the past, too. So, she knows if she accepts it for two more years, refuses for five, and plays it safe for ten, then runs away for three, she'll be free. And then she'll marry...

"OW!" Ok maybe she shouldn't know yet. But time to explore this place. She changed one of the blue baby togas into a purple one and set off. Only to run into someone.

_**SEPERATE AUTHORS NOTE! So, I have half explained the origin of her birth. But whom did she run into? I honestly don't know yet. How did my iPod auto correct yet into tertery. So I'm posting this from my iPod so it's difficult. but chapter 3 after 2 days. I'm so proud. Now, go read Chasing fireflies by Takara Phoenix. Go do it right now. Then in the morning you should check back here. By morning I mean noon. **_

_**Thanks for reading! **_


	4. Chapter 4

YAY! IM BACK. WHILE I WAS GONE I FOUND OUT THAT CHRYZEN IS A TYPO FOR A SORT OF CHEMICAL CALLED CHRYSEN. OR SOMETHING ALONG THE LINES OF THAT. AND MY AMS BE ALL CAPS CUZ MY APP DON'T AGREE WITH BOLD. AND THIS CHAPTER BE LONG CUZ I ACTUALLY AM WRIING THIS AT A GODSLY HOUR, PUN INTENDED. WELL, HERE.

She changed one of the baby blue togas into a purple one and set off, only to run into her Uncle Coeus.

"Hello Uncle Coeus.", she said politely.

"Hello little niece. Wait, NIECE! I thought Kronos said he was having a son.", he responded.

"That's what he thought, too. But, I'm a girl and somehow that's my fault. My name is Chryzen.", she stuck out her hand.

'Chryzen, what a nice name' Coeus thought sarcastically as he shook her hand.

"I know right", Chryzen said, equally so.

"I'm sorry did I say that out loud?", he asked sheepishly.

"No. I saw it come out of your right ear. Which means it was a thought. When words come out of your mouth it is being said out loud. And when words come out of your left ear it is a memory.", Chryzen explained.

"Yes I know about this. Probably wouldn't be the Titan of intelligence if I didn't. You are see through to explain seeing through things. Like you can see through sound waves, time, legitimate objects, things like that. Wait, is that blood running down your leg?," he stated then asked.

"Yes it is. Would you mind showing me where to bathe?"

"Of course not."

And they walked.

"How is Aunt Phoebe doing? Is this her 7th or 8th month?", Chryzen asked.

"Her 8th. Would you mind telling me if it is a boy or a girl?", Coeus asked.

"Yes, I actually would. I already know Aunt Phoebe wants it to be a surprise.", she replied smugishly.

"Here we are.", he said.

And they were. At the baths. Then they had the usual conversation you have with your uncle when you are about to take a bath. Do you need help, no I'm good thanks, I should probably get back to phoebe, yes that's smart; (AN: THE USUAL MOMENT WHEN YOU DON'T WANT TO USE QUOTATION MARKS ; ])

Then, she entered the room. Only to find out it was filthy. She walked through snapping her fingers to clean up. Then snapping her fingers to remove her toga. She sank into the giant basin full of warm soapy water and sighed in relief. And sadness. And confusion. What had started out as fuzz on top of her head had grown out to her, wait, BREASTS!? And was that, yes, yes it was. Her first day alive and she has already been raped, had a full fledged conversation, bathed her self, and gone through puberty. Seriously, she's already grown like 5 1/2 feet. She just shook her head and started cleaning herself, manually. She didn't want to abuse any ounce of power she had. She knows what happened to Grandpa Uranus. He shoves his kids back inside their mom and gets his power cut off along with his genitals. When she finished cleaning herself, she felt so exhausted she fell immediately asleep.

OH JOY IT'S SO MUCH LONGER! WELL, I EXPLAINED ABOUT 1/3 OF HER POWERS. YES SHE DOES HAVE THAT MANY. BUT THEY DEVELOP IN THE FUTURE. ANS GET ON YOUR GAME AND COMMENT ALREADY. LACK OF HUMAN COMMUNICATION IS DRIVING ME INSANE. ALSO, I NEED SOME IDEAS ON WHAT HAPPENS NEXT. LIKE WHO WILL SHE MEET. BUT THANKS FOR BEING PATIENT AND NOT YELLING AT ME TO UPDATE THOUGH I WOULD HAVE PREFERRED THAT TO NOTHING. BUT NOW I WILL DO MY PROFILE THINGIES SO... YEAH. BYE!


	5. Chapter 5

OK. I GET IT. YOU'RE SHY. I AM TOO. AND I DECIDED FOR MYSELF WHOM SHE WILL MEET. CUZ UR SHY LIK DAT. AND I MIGHT POST TWO CHAPTERS TOMORROW BECAUSE SCHOOL IS OUT AND I WILL HAVE THAT MUCH TIME. SO INSTEAD OF WORKING ON THE HOMEWORK I HAVE FOR all six classes! I WILL BE WRITING A FANFICTION I SHOULDN'T BE WRITING ON A WEBSITE I SHOULDN'T HAVE AN ACCOUNT ON. BECAUSE MY MOM HAS RULES LIKE THAT. AND PEOPLE MY AGE SHOULD PROBABLY LISTEN TO THEIR PARENTS. BUT ENOUGH RAMBLING. TIME TO FIGURE OUT WHO SHE WILL MEET. EEEEK! I CAN HARDLY WAIT!

* * *

When Chryzen woke up she was as shriveled as a prune. Realizing too late that baths probably shouldn't last more than an hour. She stepped out of the bath tub and found her toga. But to her surprise, when she went to put it on, it turned to ashes. Almost as if someone had thrown it into the sun. Great. Not only is she having some really bad cravings for some grapes, now her cousins had to mess with her, too. Chryzen found a towel and transfigured it into a toga. Then she realized she was getting a bit chubby round the middle. Oh well, she has enough future to get rid of it. All of a sudden, the doors sprang open.

"Wook dada, thee, thee, Wook dada.", a young voice said.

"Dea, dea, dea!", another even younger voice said.

"See. What did I tell you uncle? They are already messing with Kronos Jr.", a slight bit older voice said.

"Actually my name is Chryzen, thank you. And who are you? Wait, don't tell me. Hello Selene, Eos, Epimetheus. And hello Uncle Hyperion.", Chryzen said boldly.

"Hello child. Are you the one Coeus told me about? Yes? Excellent. Any idea where my son, Helios, and his two young playmates are?", Hyperion said using different sentence forms.

"We're not that young", said a betrayingly young voice, followed by two hushed,'Shut up!'s.

The first sun titan walked over to the towel rack and peered down at the second sun titan.

"What exactly was going through your head when you came up with the idea to do that to your cousins toga? What made you think your mother wasn't going to punish you for this? What made you think that I would think this was ok? What made you thi-?", Hyperion asked.

"I think he gets the idea. Atlas, Prometheus, your mother wants you. And Helios, Aunt Theia wants you.", Chryzen mentioned.

All three boys gulped visibly and ran out to get to their mothers before their punishment worsened.

"It was nice meeting you, Chryzen. Sorry that the circumstances were the ones we had to have met under, though. If you don't mind, I must go find Iapetus and have him help me watch the little ones.", Hyperion apologized.

"No worries. And I agree, I do need a nick name.", Chryzen ended.

* * *

OMGS! I DON'T KNOW HOW LONG THIS IS BUT IT TOOK A WHILE. AND YOU SHOULD REQUEST SOMEONE FOR CHRYZEN TO MEET. OR YOU COULD CHECK OUT MY PROFILE AND SEE WHAT I WRITE AND MAKE REQUESTS THAT WAY. OR YOU COULD RANDOMLY ASK AND SEE IF I HAVE EVER HEARD OF WHATEVER YOU MIGHT ASK FOR. ANY WAYS, I HAVE TO REST UP FOR A LONG DAY OF NO SCHOOL AHEAD OF ME; )


	6. Chapter 6

I THINK IM GETTING PRETTY GOOD AT THIS. KEEPING A COMMITMENT. BUT I CAN'T THINK OF SOMETHING TO SAY. WHEN I SAY KEEPING A COMMITMENT IM REFERRING TO ACTUALLY WRITING THIS. AND BY THE WAY, I SAID I WOULD WRITE TWO CHAPTERS NOT POST THEM. ;)

After Hyperion left, Chryzen decided to go back to her room to do some redecorating. If she could find her room, that is. She squinted her eyes really hard and looked through the walls. Oh look, Uncle Crius! What is he, oh, oh ok. She quickly looked away. Oh yes, there is her room. She walked there quickly, trying to avoid yet another member in her family. She didn't quite feel in the mood to converse with anyone. Unless they had grapes. Not that she could possibly eat them, she felt way too horribly bloated. She entered her room, only to find someone already inside.

"Hey Aunt Mnemosyne", Chryzen said dejectedly.

I'm just gonna think my words if that's alright with you.

"Sure", Chryzen responded. "Tis fine with me."

I think it is time for you to come to a meeting of the Titans and other deities. Even Menoetius goes, and he's little.

"Well fine then. If I have to", Chryzen mumbled.

"But don't expect me to be excited through out, I've been feeling moody lately.", she said.

IM SORRY. I KNOW IT IS SHORT. IM JUST RUNNING OUT OF INSPIRATION. AND WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH THE SLOVAKIAN SPELLED (I think) CHEMICAL (I think). WHAT COULD THESE SYMPTOMS POSSIBLY MEAN? *snicker* I ALREADY KNOW SO NA NANA BOOBOO TO YOU! I, UMMM, NIGHT.


End file.
